


It's Tearing Me Apart

by dolliewithasmile



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Hurt, Jealousy, Love, M/M, envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolliewithasmile/pseuds/dolliewithasmile
Summary: I was given the prompt: "I can't watch you with someone else, it's tearing me apart."





	It's Tearing Me Apart

Link sighed in bed, his head hanging low and his shoulders slumped in exhaustion. Ever since Rhett had gotten a girlfriend, Link’s college life had suffered for it, he was failing his favorite classes because all he did was fall asleep during them. It wasn’t his fault, he tried to stay awake, but with Rhett inviting his girlfriend over to their dorm room every night, he couldn’t find the time to sleep between their sickly sweet ‘i love yous’ and the high pitched giggles that would leave her lips every time he kissed her.   
For months Rhett brought her to all the parties, to all the gatherings and events with their friends, even to the get-togethers that were meant to be just the fellas, and Link knew he wasn’t the only one getting annoyed by it. She was an intruder, she had a weird squeaky laugh, didn’t understand their jokes, and worst of all, she had successfully stolen Rhett’s attention from him. Gone were the long nights of study, of UFC wrestling each other and dancing around to music, no more parties or ‘guys nights’ where Link didn’t have to fight for a chance in Rhett’s spotlight. She was everywhere. She had wedged herself between the once inseparable duo and planted herself firmly there.   
“Hey.”  
Link looked to the left where Rhett’s bed sat, “Mm?” He asked sleepily.  
“You alright, man?”  
“Yeah I just..didn’t get much sleep last night.”  
“Oh damn, I’m sorry if we kept you up last night, she couldn’t keep her hands off me.” Rhett chuckled.  
“Why don’t you go to her dorm for a change?” Link asked bitterly.  
“Do you not like her or something?” Rhett’s voice was soft, almost as if he was afraid to ask.  
Link gripped his blanket in both hands, his knuckles turning white, “I won’t lie Rhett, ever since ya’ll got together, we’ve hardly gotten to spend any time together.”  
“You see me every day, bo!” Rhett chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.  
“You know what I’m talking about, Rhett.” Link rubbed his tired eyes, jumping a little at the sudden touch of a hand on his shoulder, he looked up at Rhett, his eyebrows furrowed.  
“Listen, man, I..I’m sorry, I didn’t know it was bothering you like that. I miss it too. Hey-” Rhett grinned, “Why don’t we go to the beach? I’ll even buy the beers.”  
Link smiled, “That sounds great, bo. Just let me get a shower and I’ll get dressed.” He threw his blanket over and hopped off his bed, a sudden spring in his step. He grabbed his shower caddy and slipped on his flipflops, leaving the room to go down to the dorm showers.  
Link looked around the room and smiled when he found that all the cubicles were empty. He opened the door of the one nearest to him and shut it behind him and locked it, placing his shower caddy on one of the shelves and taking off his boxers. After fiddling with the shower knobs he found the perfect temperature and leaned into the spray, the warmth of the water working into his tight muscles and soothing away all of his frustrations.   
After his shower, Link put his boxers back on, grabbed his caddy, and walked back to the room, his heart skipping a beat with excitement. This was it. Finally a night alone with his bo, a night where they could talk and joke and laugh without having to be interrupted by that usurper Rhett called a girlfriend.  
The moment he reached their dorm room, panic set in. She was here. He could smell her perfume in the air, the scent of vanilla filled his nostrils and strangled him. Rage crept up his spine, his nerves on fire as he pushed the door open.  
Rhett sat on the edge of his bed, his girlfriend straddling his hips as they kissed. Link made an annoyed “Ahem” sound and the pair separated, flushed and out of breath.  
“Oh hi, Link, sorry, we thought you were gonna take longer.” Rhett laughed, rubbing the back of his neck as his girlfriend slid off his lap and onto his bed.  
“It’s whatever.” Link shrugged, keeping his back to the two as he pulled on a pair of capris and a tshirt.  
“Oh are you going somewhere?” She asked, Link could hear the hope in her tone.  
“Yeah me and Rhett are going to the beach.”  
She gasped, “Oh my god, I love the beach! Let me go get my bathing suit!” She hopped off the bed and hurried to the door.  
Link turned quickly, his eyes wide in anger as he looked at Rhett, “Rhett..”  
Rhett flushed with embarrassment, “Um, listen baby, Link and I were gonna go alone, I mean it’s been a while since we’ve gotten to hang out just us.”  
His girlfriend stopped in her tracks and turned, poking her bottom lip out, “But I really wanted to come with you, it’s been so long since I’ve gone to the beach.”  
Rhett looked from Link to his girlfriend and back again, silently pleading with Link to let her join in.  
Link knew that Rhett didn’t enjoy confrontation or being put on the spot, but he didn’t care, he was through being kind and considerate to that snake of a girlfriend. “Fine.” He shrugged and grabbed his keys, pushing past Rhett with a huff.  
Link made his way out to his car in the parking lot and unlocked it, jumping into his seat and slamming the door so hard he thought it might come off it’s hinges. Knowing Rhett’s girlfriend, she would want to sit in the back with him, and Link would have to drive around hearing the disgusting smacking of lips and her whines when Rhett touched just the right spot.   
Rhett came out before his girlfriend and got into the passenger seat, “Hey man, I’m sorry, she just showed up while you were in the shower. I just, I couldn’t say no to her.”  
“I told you it’s fine. Remember, you’re buying the beer.”  
Rhett chuckled, “Yeah, I remember.”   
Rhett’s girlfriend came rushing out a few minutes later, giggling when she got to the car but her smile soon fell, “Rhett, aren’t you gonna sit in the back with me?”   
Rhett looked at Link and then back at his girlfriend, “Um..not this time babe, is it okay if I do on the way back?”  
She smiled, “Of course!” She leaned in and pressed a long kiss to his lips before opening the back passenger side door and hopping in, closing it behind her.  
Link put the car into reverse and backed out of the parking lot fast, pushed the brake and shoved the gear shift to drive and took off, not caring that Rhett’s girlfriend hadn’t buckled herself in.  
“Whoa, Link!” Rhett laughed, grabbing the handle above his head. He reached out a hand to Link’s radio and turned it on, cranking up the music to their favorite station. Rhett grinned and looked over at Link when ‘Iris’ by the Goo Goo Dolls came on.  
Link glanced at Rhett and chuckled, his heart racing, how was it that one look from him could make him feel so happy? Link sang along to the song with Rhett as they cruised down the street toward the liquor store, the music and their combined voices drowning out the annoying voice coming from the back.  
Link parked the car in the parking lot of the liquor store, turning the car off and fiddling with the keys, “Actually Rhett, could you grab me a bottle of rum? Just a small one.” He took out his wallet.  
“I told you I’d buy, bo. Put your money away.” Rhett smiled and looked in the back seat, “What do you want, babe?”  
“I’ll come in with you.” She smiled cheerily and exited the car, practically bouncing up and down like a hyperactive dog.   
Link rolled his eyes when the couple got out of the car, rubbing his temples in annoyance.  
“We’ll be right back.” Rhett called to Link and grabbed his girlfriend’s hand, walking into the store.  
Link turned the car back on and turned the radio up some more, maybe if he blasted his ear drums he’d never have to hear her voice again. He rested his head against the head rest and closed his eyes, zoning out to the music.   
“Hey, wake up sleeping beauty.” Rhett said with a smile as he opened the back driver’s side door, getting in after his girlfriend with a paper bag held in his arm.  
Link lifted his head and turned down the music a little, noticing that Rhett wasn’t coming up front to sit with him, and it made his blood boil. Would it kill them to be apart for just a few minutes? He put the car into reverse and backed out of the parking lot, put it into drive and made his way onto one of the back roads that lead to the beach.  
Link parked in the small parking lot and turned the car off, stuffing his keys into one of his pockets before getting out. He knocked on the back window, “Lovebirds. We’re here.” He fought to keep the bitterness out of his tone.   
Rhett pulled away from his girlfriend, his lips kiss swollen. He chuckled and grabbed the paper bag before exiting the car, his other hand holding his girlfriend’s.   
Link walked ahead of the couple, his shoulders slumping forward, so much for a fun night out, at least he could get hammered. He kicked off his flip flops and sat down in the sand near a fire pit, holding out his hand expectantly to Rhett.  
Rhett sat down with his girlfriend and reached a hand into the paper bag, withdrawing the bottle of rum Link had asked for. Link took it from him and unscrewed the cap, guzzling the sweet liquid until the bottle was half gone.  
“Jesus Link.” Rhett chuckled, nudging him with his foot. He pulled out a bottle of peach schnapps for his girlfriend and cracked open a beer for himself, drinking it slowly and enjoying the taste on his tongue. “Beautiful night.” He said as he looked up at the stars, they were out in the middle of nowhere and without all the light pollution they could very clearly see the milky way.  
“Yeah..” Link whispered, watching the waves roll as tears began to sting his eyes.  
They sat there for hours, while the couple nursed their drinks and exchanged sweet little nothings, Link nearly finished his bottle of rum, the strong liquid making his head feel light and his insides warm.   
Rhett’s girlfriend cackled and snorted, the sharp sudden sound making Link’s head spin, he turned and saw that Rhett was tickling her sides, her legs flailing and kicking sand at Link.   
“Hey! C'mon, jesus christ!” Link hollered and stood up, wiping the sand from his eyes.   
“What’s your issue?” Hissed Rhett’s girlfriend.  
“You.” Link growled and stormed off, wanting to get as far away from them as possible. It was clear Rhett had no care for him anymore, he didn’t even notice that Link had been losing weight and the area beneath his eyes were constantly dark and baggy from his lack of sleep.   
As Link wandered along the beach letting the water lap at his feet, he heard Rhett running up behind him. “Hey!” Rhett called and grabbed Link’s shoulder, “What’s going on with you?” He asked, turning Link around.  
Link looked up at him, the rum making his tongue loose, “I’m sick of her-” He pointed at her, “That’s what’s going on. Ever since she walked into your life, that’s all you care about! You have no time for me anymore, I feel like I’ve lost my best friend..” He raised the bottle to his lips and finished the bottle, dropping it to the sand.  
Rhett stuffed his hands into his pockets, his eyebrows furrowed, “You haven’t lost me, Link. It’s just..”  
“You just don’t get it, do you? God, you’re an idiot, McLaughlin. I love you, okay? I always have.” Link admitted, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
Rhett’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed, “What? But I thought-”  
“That I liked girls? Didn’t it ever seem weird to you that I only started dating after you did? That I dated any girl that you had been with, if I could? It was the closest thing I could have to being with you, but it never worked out because they..they just weren’t you.” Link’s voice cracked and he wiped at his tears. “I can’t watch you with someone else, it’s tearing me apart inside. I can’t do it anymore.” He took a deep breath, “I think we should find different room mates, Rhett.” Link looked away.  
“But what if I don’t want you to leave?”


End file.
